


Damage Control

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is furious then a very calm Flynn crosses her path.





	Damage Control

The door slammed shut.  
“What the he--” Flynn didn’t even realize he had gotten to his feet, a hand on his side, looking for a gun that wasn’t there. Then his eyes found Lucy and he saw the anger leave her face for a moment, her cheeks go red and she looked down.  
“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, thought you were in the bathroom” she muttered before making her way to get a change of clothes, she left as quickly as she got in, left him wondering just what had gone wrong in this last mission. Cursed himself for getting injured and Denise for not letting him go.  
When Lucy came back she closed the door properly, however, she still was more interested in looking at the floor than anywhere else, her face also remained contorted in anger.   
Garcia didn’t mention it, nor asked questions. He closed his book, got up and left the room.  
The historian felt shame down her as soon as the door closed, guilty washing over for the scene she had made. It wasn’t his fault, actually, it was no one’s fault, if she was being honest, yet it wasn’t any better because of it. She could not blame him for leaving.  
Lucy was about to start writing in her notebook when the door opened and Flynn entered, he had two plates on his hand, each plate had a sandwich and a cup on it. As quiet as he entered he offered her one plate.  
“Thank you,” she said. “What is this?”  
“Just a hot dog and a strawberry milkshake. Dinner”  
She gave him a small smile. “Thank you”  
He sat on his bed with his own food and ate in silence, entertained with whatever was going on in his mind.  
The meal was over when she finally spoke up: “Can we talk?”  
Flynn - who had put the dishes away, deciding to clean than tomorrow - got up from his bed. “Shall I get us vodka? Maybe tissues?”  
She smirked. “Vodka”  
He happened to have a bottle among his things, a closed one.  
“You were prepared” she commented.  
“You just never know” he replied opening the bottle and handing it to her. “Please, begin. Go all caps on me”  
She did. Told him about the mission, about Emma, about Jessica, about Wyatt, about Christopher and Connor. Told him how she was angry she didn’t know what she was angry about, how she wanted to apologize to Wyatt for lashing out, told him how she missed Rufus and how frustrated she was, how she felt guilty for not being able to comfort Jiya, how Emma needed to be punished, how she wished Connor and Denise would understand,... How she wanted it all to end, how she was angry at her mother, at herself, at Rittenhouse, even confessed to being mad at him, at her future self and everything else. How she sometimes forgot about Amy and all that they had lost and the guilt that came after that.  
Flynn listened, noticed how little she drank while making her confessions and how her shoulders relaxed as she did as if the weight of the world had gotten a little lighter.  
Finally, she handed him the bottle, a contained grin on her lips. “Drink”  
He accepted her offer, even if with a raised eyebrow, then gave her the bottle back and saw her take a good gulp. “Thank you for that, the talk and the food”  
“I figured you’d either forget to eat or not do it”  
“You didn’t ask anything when I came in”  
“Everyone handles anger differently, I imagined you would write or talk if you felt like it. Also, not asking made it less likely for you to send me to the doghouse”  
“I wouldn’t”  
“You did look like you might have”  
A smile and a deep breath, a peace she wasn’t expecting to find in such night making itself present. “I should apologize to Wyatt”  
“Probably”  
She got up.  
“Might want to leave the vodka, though” he commented and she handed it to him before making her way to the door.  
Lucy paused. “What about Jiya?”  
“Let her come to you, be open”  
She turned to face him. “Is this what you do?”  
He shrugged. “I try”  
The historian gave him a little shake of her head, then left.  
Flynn took a sip of the vodka, got his book and got back to his reading, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
